


God Mode

by SmolGooDragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mild Blood, connor is a badass, it's a crossover if you squint but you don't have to know anything about person of interest, no beta we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGooDragon/pseuds/SmolGooDragon
Summary: The government has a secret system, a machine that spies on the world every hour of every day. The machine sees with a million eyes via cameras of every shape and size, hears with a million ears. No electronic device is safe-- in the wrong hands, this machine is a deadly weapon, one that could make or break entire countries.In Connor's hands, it makes the android a nigh unstoppable force.





	God Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is more of a self-indulgent experiment than anything else-- basically, I wanted to see the concept of God Mode (from Person of Interest) applied to my favorite android son, because I need more badass scenes with him.  
> Apologies for the rough writing ^^;;

Hank grimaces as a gunshot whistles past the corner he and Connor are hiding behind, the bullet embedding itself in a wall far too close for comfort. He shoves his arm out around the corner and blindly fires, hoping it’ll at least buy some time-- but they won’t hold out for long. Not when they’re cornered like rats in a maze by a group of trained government operatives.

 

“Connor, whatever the fuck you’re doing, can you hurry it up?!”

He glances over at the android who is currently hooked up to the building’s mainframe-- an uncomfortable sight to see, with at least ten wires plugged into the back of Connor’s neck. Connor had insisted that this was their only chance of escape, of keeping some hideously overpowered weapon out of corrupt hands-- something about the machine resetting its user access, seeking admin support… honestly, Hank hadn’t understood half of Connor’s explanation, but--

“Thirty more seconds until reinitialization,” Connor mumbles, his voice sounding eerily…  _ mechanical. _

Hank does his best to shake it off, instead scowling and preparing his gun at the sound of incoming footsteps. “What do we do until then? We’re fucking sitting ducks here, if you hadn’t noticed!”

“Twenty-five seconds.”

Hank growls, cursing under his breath before hastily leaning around the corner, shooting just in time to blast a bullet through an operative’s thigh. He thinks he hears a thump as he ducks back into hiding, but he doubts the agent is down for the count.

 

They’re losing ground, and  _ fast _ .

 

They’re going to  _ die _ here, save for a fucking miracle happening.

“Connor, we’ve gotta run or we’ll--!”

_ “Stay.” _

Hank flinches at Connor’s sharp tone. He glances over his shoulder to snap at the android, only to freeze.

Connor’s eyes are completely glazed over. The familiar, chocolate-brown irises, the white sclera, even his pupils-- they’re all glazed over with an eerie shade of glowing  _ blue. _

 

“Connor, what the  _ fuck _ ?!”

 

Connor turns his head ever so slightly, training those horrifyingly  _ creepy  _ eyes on Hank. “Continue to cover me. Ten more seconds.”

Hank opens his mouth to protest, but Connor cuts him off.

“Hank.  _ Trust me. _ ”

There’s a moment of silence as Hank eyes Connor, a conflicted look on his face. And then he shakes his head, readying his gun once more with a low grumble. “You had better know what you’re doing, kid.”

 

Connor closes his eyes.

_ Reinitialization process: 97%. _

 

The sound of gunshots registers in his processor, but he can’t open his eyes. 

_ Almost there... _

 

_ Reinitialization process: 100%. _

_ Connecting to mainframe… _

_ Downloading northern-lights.exe… _

 

_ … _

**_CaN yOu HeAr mE?_ **

 

\--

 

Hank yelps as a sudden flare of pain pierces his shoulder. He just barely manages to stumble back behind the corner, clutching at the gunshot wound and hissing as he collapses to his knees.

“Jesus--  _ fuck!  _ Fucking  _ shit--!” _

In his blind agony, Hank only barely registers the clatter of loose wires collapsing back against the wall, the soft padding of footsteps making their way past him. He looks up, only to see Connor’s tall form moving out of their hiding place, the android’s body rigid.

“Connor, what are you--?!”

 

_ Bang! _

_ Bang! _

_ Bang! _

Three deafening shots in rapid succession-- followed by the sound of three bodies hitting the floor like sacks of potatoes.

Connor lowers his arm--  _ when had he even snapped it up in order to shoot? _ \-- before he glances down at Hank. His eyes are still that creepy, glowing blue, flickering with a million ones and zeros. In one efficient, smooth movement, Connor reaches down and pulls Hank up, easily pulling the man’s arm over his shoulders.

“Follow my lead,” Connor urges, the concern in his voice the only thing keeping Hank from pushing the android--  _ is it even still Connor? _ \-- away. “I’ll get us out of here.”

 

All Hank can do is mutely nod, staring at Connor with an unreadable expression on his face.

Connor bears the brunt of Hank’s weight and moves forward as hastily as he can, making his way towards a set of double-doors with a neon sign, the word “EXIT” spelled out in hopeful, glowing letters.

“Connor, how are we going to get out of here? The building is surrounded--”

 

_ Threat 01, 11 o’clock. _

_ Threat 02, 1 o’clock. _

Connor’s arm snaps up in a blur, shooting through the door once, adjusting his aim in less than a second, shooting twice.

Hank flinches at the sudden movement, opening his mouth to snap at Connor in his shock… but Connor continues moving forward, pushing open one of the doors.

 

They step over two downed operatives, both of their bodies containing a single, precise bullet hole to the forehead.

 

Dead center.

 

Hank feels a chill go up his spine.

 

“We’ll proceed down this hallway, taking the second left,” Connor states matter-of-factly, eerily  _ calm _ , as though he and Hank were sitting at home without a care in the world. “There are five government operatives guarding the south exit as opposed to the seven guarding the north entrance, seven guarding the west exit, and six guarding the east.”

He steadily continues to march down the building’s hallway, keeping a firm hold on Hank.

“It’ll increase our odds of survival by approximately ten percent, going out the south exit.”

 

Hank frowns, doing his best to keep up with Connor’s measured movements as he keeps one arm slung over the android’s shoulder, the other pressing tightly against his wound in an attempt to stifle the bleeding.

“...And what are our odds now?”

“Fifty-three and a quarter percent.”

 

Hank relaxes just a bit as Connor shoots him a wry smirk, shedding some of that creepy, mechanical exterior, aside from the freaky eyes.

“I’ve done more with far less.”

Hank merely shakes his head in disbelief, focusing his gaze straight ahead and huffing. “Remind me to never get on your bad side, Connor.”

“Noted, but I doubt you’ll need the reminder.”

 

With that, the two make their way towards the exit, slow and steady-- Connor, marching forward without a single trace of hesitation, Hank hobbling along at his side.

 

The government operatives wouldn’t know what hit them.


End file.
